


Es suficiente

by RinPeincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinPeincess/pseuds/RinPeincess
Summary: Después de Sokovia Tony Stark esta cansado de ser el felpudo del mundo.





	Es suficiente

**Author's Note:**

> Aún no estoy segura si habrá una continuación o sera un one-shot

Tony Stark estaba sentado en la mesa viendo como el resto de los vengadores recibía a la Bruja sin importarles que había manipulado al pobre Bruce para desatar a Hulk, o que hubiera manipulado su mente para hacerle ver sus peores pesadillas.

La verdad era, la verdad era que estaba muy cansado, cansado de que todo el mundo lo utilizara como su felpudo, a veces se preguntaba si ser Iron Man valía la pena, no solo eso su mejor creación, su mejor amigo,  _ su hijo,  _  JAVIS había muerto, aunque sabía que Vision no tenía la culpa de nada de esto, verlo era muy doloroso, lo único que quería hacer era ir a su taller y beber hasta caer inconsciente.

“¿Entonces todos están de acuerdo?” escucho al Capitán preguntar, al parecer habían aceptado que a partir de ahora Wanda se uniría a los vengadores, no les importaba que Bruce ya había desaparecido, posiblemente para no volver por un largo tiempo, y mucho menos les importaba su opinión, ¿por qué debería importarles la opinión de un alcohólico en recuperación, un ex-CEO de una compañía de armas  _ heredará _ por su padre, alguien que fue llamado el Mercader de la Muerte por los medios? Al parecer Tony Stark: Si, Iron Man: No, es para todos los momentos sin importar que sin Tony Stark no existiría Iron Man.

Estaba tan cansado de esta estupidez, de ser usado por Howard, por Obie, por Fury,  por Coulson, por los medios de comunicación y la población, el es solo una persona y no tiene porque cargar con las expectativas de los demás,  realmente extrañaba los momentos en el MIT donde podía crear sin prisas, donde podía aprender a lado de su Rhodey, extrañaba la sensación de emoción-determinación cuando dum-e se movió por primera vez, extrañaba ser Tony Fucking Stark.

“Es suficiente”. Me pare rápidamente y me dirige a la salida y sin molestarme en ver que tipo de caras hacían el resto de las personas dije en voz alta “A partir de ahora estoy retirado ni Iron Man o las Industrias Stark se involucraran en la iniciativa Vengadores”.

Sip, pense para mi mismo, es momento de hacer lo que quiera otra vez, y lo primero es ver si puedo rescatar a mi querido JARVIS, después de todo soy un genio y no me rendiré hasta que no haya más opciones, estoy seguro que Dum-e,  Butterfingers, U y Friday estarán encantados de ayudar.

 


End file.
